List of "Coming Soon to VHS" teasers and trailers
This is a list of teasers and trailers of Big Idea episodes that were coming soon to VHS. List * Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! (Very Silly Songs!) * Madame Blueberry (1999 Lyrick Studios reprints of Very Silly Songs! and Josh and the Big Wall!) * The End of Silliness? (Extremely Silly Songs!) * Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (Extremely Silly Songs!) February 2000 (1999 Lyrick Studios reprints of The Toy That Saved Christmas and Madame Blueberry) * Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (The Toy That Saved Christmas Lyrick Studios/Word Entertainment reprint and King George and the Ducky) * Lyle the Kindly Viking (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen Lyrick Studios reprint) * The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka (Lyle the Kindly Viking, Champs from the Bible, Lessons for a Lifetime and Values for the Kitchen) * The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (The Toy That Saved Christmas Word Entertainment reprint, Lyle the Kindly Viking and The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka) * The Amazing Carnival of Complaining (The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka and The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (Rack, Shack & Benny Classics reprint, The Toy That Saved Christmas DVD, Josh & the Big Wall Classics reprint, Lyle the Kindly Viking Classics reprint, The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Classics reprint, The Amazing Carnival of Complaining Warner Home Video Reprint and The Doom Funnel Rescue!) * The Star of Christmas (The Toy That Saved Christmas Warner Home Video reprint, Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More!, Leggo My Ego! and Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt) * The Ballad of Little Joe (Rack, Shack & Benny Classics reprint, Josh & the Big Wall Classics reprint, Madame Blueberry Classics reprint, King George & the Ducky Classics reprint, Lyle the Kindly Viking Classics reprint, The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Classics reprint, Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie, The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!, The Good, the Bad, and the Eggly and Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie!) * An Easter Carol (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen Classics reprint and The Ballad of Little Joeonly * A Snoodle's Tale (Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Classics reprint, Dave and the Giant PickleClassics reprint, Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen Classics reprint, The Ballad of Little Joe only and An Easter Carol) * Sumo of the Opera (Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Classics reprint, God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Classics reprint, Dave and the Giant Pickle Classics reprint), Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! Classics reprint, Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed Classics reprint, An Easter Carol and A Snoodle's Tale) * Duke and the Great Pie War (Bob's Favorite Stories, Sumo of the Opera and Holiday Double Feature) * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush (An Easter Carol Sony Wonder reprint, Bob's Favorite Stories, Sumo of the Opera, Holiday Double Feature and Duke and the Great Pie War) * Lord of the Beans (An Easter Carol Sony Wonder reprint, Duke and the Great Pie War and Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) * Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush and Lord of the Beans)